Rose
by Oo0FullmetalGeassKnight0oO
Summary: Warning: LEMONY GOODNESS INSIDE. Featuring my favourite character General Cross...because quite frankly, there are not enough Cross Lemons in the world...This was written for a close friend of mine Enjoy CrossXOC


**Well, my very first lemon…*crosses fingers*…Hopefully, you guys will enjoy. The result of way too much Coke Zero, way too much time on my hands and a **_**slight**_** obsession with Cross-sama…This is for you, Rose! /**

**ROSE**

She sat in the corner of the dark room and peered at the bed.  
It was over.  
She did it.  
"I'll make you a woman" he said. So why didn't she feel any different?  
Though there was always the aching between her legs; was that what he meant? But it was a good kind of pain; Pain that she'd never forget…Mostly because she planned to do "it" again. She blushed furiously at the thought as she slowly stood up and moved over to the bed. She sat on the edge, painfully so, and looked down at his sleeping form. He was…absolutely stunning. Streams of moonlight entered the room and enveloped him, causing the sweat that still remained on his perfectly chiseled body to glisten. His red hair, like fire, blazed across the pillow, a few wisps strewn about his face.

Marian Cross was like a God; An Adonis. She felt as if she had to kneel before him…Though she did, in a sense, just a little while ago…She blushed again at the memory and curled up next to him, careful not to touch him. She was afraid of what might happen if she did, after all, his touch was electric. With just one touch, her knees turned to jelly, and all her restraint withered away. He had tainted her. This once pure Rose had been deflowered. And she knew that she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't "love it…"

She gasped silently as the words slipped from her mouth, and gasped again as she felt his hands move slowly to her waist.

"Love it? What exactly do you love?" his smooth voice caused her body to shiver as he whispered teasingly in her ear.  
She didn't respond. She just lay there in silence as he started pulling her closer to him.

"Ignoring me, are you, Rose?" he smirked slightly and started nibbling on her ear, "Shall I guess, then?"

Her cheeks started resembling his hair as she nodded slightly, unable to speak.

He licked her ear slightly and chuckled. "As you wish…"

She whimpered softly as he started kissing along her jaw line towards her lips and slowly moved his hands up along her body. He licked her lips slowly and whispered again.

"Do you love it when I kiss you, Rose?"

Again, she nodded slowly.

His lips curled into a smile as he pressed them gently against hers. Slowly, she returned the kiss and her cheeks were practically on fire. He deepened the kiss and she parted her lips in response, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as their entwined tongues engaged in a heated battle for dominance, though his achieved victory after a few seconds of struggling. She moaned softly as he sucked on her tongue lightly and massaged it with his, while his hands continued their journey, coming to rest right below her breasts. Their tongues continued their dance of passion a few minutes more, then reluctantly, they parted ways, and he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip before their mouths were separated completely. Her cheeks achieved the impossible as they grew even redder than before and she stared at him breathing heavily, still drunk from the kiss…and the taste of alcohol that still lingered on his breath.

He smirked again, and started moving away from her slowly, though his hands remained where they were. He knew exactly what would happen next…

"N-no…" she muttered softly, "M-more…Please…"  
She gazed pleadingly into his eyes and pressed her body against his. He was only happy to oblige her.

Without a word, he moved his head down, and brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. Her body shivered as he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck, moving down towards her collarbone, then finally, he trailed his tongue between her ample breasts slowly. Teasingly, he flicked his tongue over the firm nipple, sending electric shocks throughout her body. His tongue had the perfect technique; already, she could feel herself becoming wet.

"Nnn….G-good…" she moaned softly as he took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, all the while, swirling his tongue around the nipple. With one hand, he grabbed the breast that was unattended and kneaded it in his large palm, and teased the nub that stood erect like his dick was gradually becoming with his fingers.

"A-ahh….so good…" she squealed in pleasure, "M-more….give me…M-more!"

Her back arched, pushing her chest towards him. With his free hand, he danced his fingers gracefully down along her stomach, down to her pelvic area, and slowly; very slowly his fingers snaked their way through her slit. Her hips jerked forward as he touched her. She moaned his name as he spread her nether lips with his fingers and massaged the pink pearl with his thumb with care, as if he were truly handling a precious gem.

He was like a Master Musician, and her body was his instrument. He played her with such precision and finesse and the resulting Melody sent waves of ecstasy flowing through her, which in turn caused a river to flow from within her. Two fingers gradually made their way to her entrance and bit by bit, they eased their way inside of her, aided by the warm, sticky fluids.

"Nyaaa!" her cries and moans echoed throughout the room as pleasure started to take over. He ceased his assault on her breasts with a flick of the tongue and looked at her straight in the eyes with a sense of smug satisfaction and a smirk.

"Ah…do you love it when I play with you like this, Rose?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice and he moved his fingers about inside her, massaging the walls within.

"Y-yes!" she practically screamed. Her back arched like a bow.

He simply chuckled lowly in response and continued his onslaught. And then, several minutes into the attack, he found it; that one spot; the secret weapon. He slid a third finger inside and began stimulating her G-Spot vigorously, while simultaneously, his thumb continued massaging her clit. Her inner muscles convulsed erratically in response to the stimulation and clenched around his fingers tightly. She moaned and screamed and squirmed about, and he knew she was nearing her breaking point.

"A-ah…C-cross…I'm about to…."

But before she was completely over the edge, he quickly slid his fingers out. "Oh no you don't." he chimed playfully "Not yet."  
He was such a tease.

She lay there slightly frustrated at his interruption. Her body was on fire, though it was bathed with perspiration, and it ached for the feel of him. She gave him a pitiful look. She needed something; anything inside her. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was not one to disappoint.

He got on his knees and positioned himself between her legs and prepared himself for the kill. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in. Her body shuddered in anticipation as his now fully erect dick pressed against her. She looked down as he started rocking his hips slightly, rubbing the shaft of his manhood against her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering softly. And in that moment, she recalled the first time he had entered her; the moment she became a woman. She knew of his reputation; she had heard the stories, but experiencing it herself was a different matter. He was very well endowed, sporting an ideal combination of girth and length; the perfect specimen. And the more she thought of it, the more she needed it.

She dug her heels into his buttocks and rubbed herself against him eagerly.  
"A-ah…Hurry…put it in….p-please….I can't take it anymore…!" she begged, biting her lip even harder. At this point, she was practically drooling from both her mouths.

Satisfied that he had reduced her to begging, he moved the head of his dick to her entrance, prodding her just for a last bit of teasing. After all, it _was_ fun; but there was a limit to how cruel he could be. He would relieve her of the pressure that burdened her. He gazed at her with a mischievous smirk, and gradually, he started easing his way inside her.

She opened her mouth wide as her screams got caught in her throat, and he groaned silently as he felt himself being swallowed up by her tight pussy, inch by inch until finally he was all the way inside her.

"Nyaa! Y-yes! I love it!" at last, everything that had been held back was now released all at once.

She voiced her screams at the top of her lungs as she began to climax. Her screams were like sweet music to his ears. She always screamed when she came; he knew that now. Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as he started to move, thrusting his hips forward and backwards, moving in and out of her with earnest. Gradually, she began to rock her hips with him and they moved together in perfect sync. Together, they danced the dance of life. She felt as if she were in some sort of daze. She couldn't think; she couldn't speak; all she could do was lay back and enjoy the ride like a good girl, moaning all the way through. Her conductor was a pro, after all. She relished in the moment as she felt his dick move about inside her. She loved it, but she wanted more; faster; deeper. He quirked an eyebrow as she voiced her concerns, in-between her squeals and moans, and with a grin, he complied.

"Yes…C-cross-sama! Y-yes, just like that!" she tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, clawing at his back as he increased his rhythm and thrust his cock even deeper inside her. He let a moan escape his lips as her tight muscles clenched him with a vice-like grip. He loved the feel of her, the way her body moved and responded to his. Though her inexperience shined through, he would take care of that soon enough. He planned to teach her all sorts of things. But he was in no rush; the lessons could come later.

They continued on for what seemed like hours, until her screams once more filled the air. They reverberated throughout the room, mixed in with the sounds of his moans. Backs arched, toes curled, fingers clawed at sheets and flesh as they both approached the point of no return, and their movements intensified, pushing them both over the edge.

"A-ah…! I-I'm about to….a-ah….C-cross-sama…I-I'll…!" she could barely complete her sentence as her mind became empty, but she didn't need to say anything. Her body told him everything he needed to know.

He quickly nodded in response, causing beads of sweat to soar from his face. "I-I'll come with y-you…!" She frantically nodded in return.

He clenched his teeth and their movements were like that of a perfectly tuned machine, hips rocking in perpetual motion. His head snapped back involuntarily as he came inside her, filling her to the brink and her body responded accordingly. Her orgasm sent her reeling from pleasure as their fluids mixed together within her, then gushed from her like a powerful geyser as he slowly pulled out of her shortly after.

"T-that was wonderful!" she gasped as he dropped himself on the bed next to her. Her breathing was heavy and her face flushed. Perspiration covered her entire body like a veil, as well as his.

He flipped onto his back and she smiled warmly as his gaze met hers. Her smile was the flame that melted his heart and enveloped the room with its radiance.

He returned the gesture and ruffled her hair playfully. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"R-really…?"

"Really." He flashed her a thousand watt grin.

Her smile widened as she moved over to him and placed her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and played in her hair causing her to make a small purring sound.

"Cross-sama…?" her small voice was laced with sleep.

"Rose?" he could almost sense the next words that would escape her lips.

"I…love you…." She muttered silently as sleep took her.

He simply smiled and kissed her forehead, then muttered something in return that she couldn't quite hear, and she fell asleep in his arms, not knowing if he returned the sentiment…

**This…..this took me days…No, weeks to complete. But, I did it. So leave a review, maybe? Tell me what you think? Don't flame me for that terrible ending?**


End file.
